Don't You Remember?
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Tidakkah kau ingat? Tidakkah kau ingat semua kenangan kita? Apa kau lupa semuanya? Tolong sekali saja, panggil aku Dobe. Sekali saja, berikan aku senyum yang biasa kau berikan padaku. Sekali saja, meskipun kau tidak pernah bisa mengingatku.


**Don't You Remember?**

**By**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidakkah kau ingat? Tidakkah kau ingat semua kenangan kita? Apa kau lupa semuanya? Tolong sekali saja, panggil aku **_**Dobe**_**. Sekali saja, berikan aku senyum yang biasa kau berikan padaku. Sekali saja, meskipun kau tidak pernah bisa mengingatku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha.. _Teme_, bagaimana filmnya? Bagus, kan?" lelaki bersurai kuning keluar dari gedung bioskop dengan senyum merekah tanda kepuasan sedang kekasih yang dipanggilnya _Teme_ masih menampakkan ekspresi datar kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn," jawab si pemuda _raven_ itu singkat.

"Ah, kau itu! Aku ajak nonton film horor, kau jawab 'hn', aku ajak nonton film sedih, kau cuma jawab 'hn', sekarang aku ajak nonton film romantis, lagi-lagi kau jawab 'hn'. Apa tidak ada kosakata lain?" cerocos si pemuda pirang tanpa henti.

"Tidak. Dan berhentilah mengoceh, _Dobe_. Atau kucium bibirmu itu."

Sontak lelaki yang dipanggil _Dobe_ itu bungkam.

"Begitu lebih baik," ujar si _Teme_ sambil tersenyum tipis, senyum yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh lelaki bersurai kuning yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"_Teme_," panggil lelaki bermata safir karena bosan oleh keheningan yang melanda mereka sedari tadi.

"Hn?"

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu merekahkan senyum, "Kau baik kan, _Teme_? Aku lapar...," katanya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Hn."

"Yahu...! _Teme_ baik deh! Ayo kita makan ramen Ichiraku...! Sebagai _seme _yang baik...," lelaki bersurai kuning itu mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

"Iya, aku yang traktir," jawab sang _seme_ masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau mengucap namaku, _Teme_?"

"Hn, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aku sayang padamu, Sasuke. Ayo, jangan sampai rasa lapar mengurangi rasa sayangku!" Naruto berlari menyebrang jalan berharap cepat sampai di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Kau berlebihan, _Dobe_," Sasuke berjalan santai menyusulnya. Ia ingin sekali melukis senyum untuk pemuda jabrik itu. Akhirnya, dengan membulatkan tekad, ia tersenyum, meskipus tipis namun Naruto dapat melihatnya. Mata safirnya melebar karena kaget melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba tersenyum dan safir itu bertambah lebar ketika cahaya lampu menerangi sebagian tubuh Sasuke, suara klakson mobil, dan akhirnya suara decitan rem. Butiran kristal keluar dari safir indah itu. Bibirnya meneriakkan nama sang kekasih. Kakinya berlari menuju kekasihnya yang sudah berlumur darah. Ia memangkunya. Mata _onyx_ itu masih terbuka. Meskipun sinar mata itu redup, ia masih dapat menyebut kata '_Dobe_' sebelum _onyx_ itu benar-benar tertutup membuat butiran kristal bertambah meluncur keluar. Tangan _tan_nya meremas pakaian kekasihnya yang sudah bersimbah darah hingga akhirnya suara ambulan terdengar dari indra pendengarannya.

**XxXxXxX**

_Tahukah engkau rasanya dilupakan? Dia tak ingat apapun kenangan saat bersamamu. Sedikitpun dia tak ingat. Bahkan namamu pun dia lupa. Tahukah engkau rasanya? Mungkin, rasanya kau ingin mati saat itu juga. Tetapi mati bukanlah jalan keluar. Apa kau ingin mati tanpa ia menangisimu? Tanpa ia mengingat kenangan kalian? Bahkan, peduli pun dia tidak. Baginya sekarang, siapa kau? Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak mengingatmu. Dan asal kau tahu, cinta tanpa ingatan, itu sama saja kebohongan. Tanpa adanya ingatan, hati yang dulunya mencintai mungkin akan saling melupakan._

**XxXxXxX**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Naruto pada dokter yang baru keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak ada luka serius di tubuhnya. Tetapi...," dokter dengan _name tag_ Tsunade itu memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, "Dia terkena amnesia. Tidak parah. Mungkin dia akan lupa kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kondisinya sudah stabil. Kau boleh melihatnya."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto melesat ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sudah siuman rupanya.

"_Teme_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Mata _onyx_nya menampakkan kebingungan akan kedatangan Naruto. Seolah, dari sorot matanya tertulis 'Siapa kau? Untuk apa kau kemari?'

"Syukurlah, _Teme_!"

Sorot mata _onyx_ itu menampakkan ketidaksukaan, seolah di sana tertulis, 'Berani sekali memanggilku _Teme_!'

"Kata dokter, kau baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka serius. Lalu katanya kau terkena amnesia. Tidak parah menurutku. Kau masih mengingat namamu, kan?"

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau masih mengingat keluargamu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Hehe... Kau masih mengingatku, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar dan itu semua membuat si _Dobe_ ini merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenalku," ujar Naruto. Perasaannya tidak enak. Secepat itukah Sasuke melupakan...

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" sekarang mata safir itu menyorotkan rasa kecewa.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Pa-car-mu!" Naruto memelankan suaranya menyebut dirinya sebagai pacar Sasuke. Sasuke saja tidak mengingat namanya apalagi mengingat status mereka yang abnormal itu!

"Hn? Kau bercanda. Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku bukan _gay_. Aku masih ingat pacarku. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Tetapi aku tidak mudah tertipu dengan omonganmu."

Entah panah itu datangnya dari mana, perkataan seorang Uchiha itu mampu mencabik-cabik hatinya. Sakura? Tidak ingatkah ia pada Naruto?

"Tetapi Sakura itu mantanmu!" suara cempreng itu terdengar tercekat, "Dengar kata dokter, kau amnesia, Sasuke! Dan kau pacarku! Apa kau tidak ingat semua itu? Apa aku harus menjedorkan kepalamu ke tembok?" mata safirnya berkaca-kaca menjelaskan satu demi satu rangkaian kata yang selama hidupnya tak ingin ia ucapkan. Ia tak ingin orang yang ada di hadapannya ini amnesia! Tidak mau!

"Kau lucu sekali. Sepertinya ke-_gay_-anmu sudah tingkat parah. Maaf, tetapi aku masih normal. Dan tolong, jangan mengejarku lagi."

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan membanting pintunya. Hatinya teriris sakit. Matanya panas ingin menangis. Mana mungkin, mana mungkin...

"Dokter, katamu Sasuke hanya melupakan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu!" bentak Naruto pada Dokter Tsunade.

"Ya. Memang. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Dokter Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak suka karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang menjeblak pintu ruang kerjanya dan membentaknya secara tidak sopan.

"Dia tidak mengingatku!"

"Sejak kapan kalian mulai berkenalan?" tanya Dokter Tsunade.

"Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

"Berarti dia sudah melupakan kejadian selama satu tahun ini. Kau bisa kembali berkenalan dengannya, kan?"

"Mana bisa begitu! Apakah menurut dokter, kenangan itu bisa diulang?!" bentaknya dengan nada frustrasi, "Apakah... dia bisa kembali mengingatku?"

"Kurasa tidak. Dia telah melupakan kejadian setahun yang lalu. Dicoba sekeras apapun, dia tidak akan ingat."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjedorkan kepalanya ke tembok? Apa dia-"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau harus ingat ini! Dirinya yang sekarang, sama halnya dengan dirinya satu tahun yang lalu! Jangan berbuat macam-macam untuk memperparah amnesianya!"

"Jika dia tidak ingat denganku, berarti dia tidak boleh ingat pada Sakura!"

"Jangan bertindak konyol! Otaknya sedang tidak stabil! Kau bisa membuatnya kehilangan semua memorinya!"

"Tetapi kenapa harus aku yang dia lupakan?!"

"Kau lagi," ujar Sasuke begitu mendapati Naruto memasuki kamarnya lagi.

"_Teme_, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?"

"Tidak. Siapa tadi namamu? Karu?"

"Naruto! Ingat! Namaku Naruto!"

"Apa kau tahu di mana ponselku, Naruto?"

"I-Ini..," Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Sakura kalau aku berada di rumah sakit."

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Dengarkan aku, _Teme_! Dengarkan aku! Sakura itu mantanmu! Aku pacarmu!" Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke dan mencoba menatap mata _onyx_ yang masih terpaku pada layar ponsel.

"Cih," Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya, "Aku jijik dengan orang _gay_."

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta Naruto.

Melihat keseriusan di mata Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Bagaimana aku dan Sakura bisa putus?"

_Briliant question_! Selama ini, Naruto-lah yang menghiburnya saat Sakura membuatnya terpuruk. Tiap kali Naruto bertanya alasan Sasuke putus dengan Sakura, Sasuke tak pernah mau menjawabnya dan wajahnya langsung berubah sendu. Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia tidak akan bertanya alasan mengapa Sasuke bisa putus dengan Sakura.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, _Teme_."

"Itu mustahil, kan? Aku dan Sakura adalah pasangan teromantis di sekolah. Hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin kita bisa putus dan aku jatuh hati padamu."

"Apa hatimu tidak bisa merasakannya? Apa hatimu tidak bisa mengingatku?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah aku harus menceritakan kisah kita dari awal?"

"Mungkin itu perlu. Jika seandainya kau berbohong tentang kisah itu, adakah saksi yang bisa kumintai tolong apakah yang kau ceritakan itu benar atau salah?"

Oh _shit_! Yang tahu hubungan terlarang mereka adalah mereka sendiri!

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Apakah teman-teman kita ada yang bisa aku tanya-tanya tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Oh... _Damn_! Mereka beda sekolahan! Teman-teman Naruto tidak ada yang mengenal Sasuke begitu pun sebaliknya! Pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan dan hanya mereka yang tahu tentang hubungan itu.

Naruto menggeleng lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Apa kau tahu, kau bercerita mungkin aku tidak bisa mempercayainya 100%."

"Tidak apa-apa, Teme," Naruto duduk di ranjang Sasuke, "Aku akan menceritakannya. Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu. Aku serius."

**Flashback**

"Hei, Sakura," sapa Naruto pada gadis merah muda yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut nampak terkejut.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Hehe... Sebenarnya, aku... Aku kemari mau... Aku..."

"Cepat, Naruto.. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," katanya sedikit kesal.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu."

"Ha? Kau bercanda, " Sakura terkekeh.

"Tidak, aku serius!" mata safir itu menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku.."

"Kau belum pulang, Sakura?" tanya suara di belakang mereka dan suara tersebut telah memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.. Iya, ini aku mau pulang. Naruto, ini pacarku-Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Naruto-teman SMP-ku," jelas Sakura, "Mm.. jadi..." Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Naruto.

"Ja-Jadi, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tercekat.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Oh.. begitu ya! Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarku. Sepertinya kau buru-buru. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya... Dah, Sakura...," Naruto berlari meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Sasuke menatapnya datar sedang Sakura dengan wajah kasihannya.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi, kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan aku sudah kalah sejak awal. Aku sangat menyukainya dan saat itu aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tanpa dia menjawab pun, aku tahu aku sudah ditolak. Kau tahu, itu adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Kupikir, aku membencimu. Tentu saja! Kau merebut Sakura dariku. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu, _Kami-sama _sudah menciptakan takdir yang lebih baik untuk kita."

**Flashback**

Naruto melihat lelaki yang tengah duduk di tepi sungai. Sepertinya, Naruto mengenal lelaki itu. Entah siapa tetapi ia benar-benar mengenalnya. Dengan membulatkan tekad, Naruto menghampiri lelaki _raven_ yang sepertinya tengah dilanda rasa galau tingkat dewa.

"Hei," sapa Naruto.

"Hn," jawab lelaki itu.

"Pacarnya Sakura?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Mantan," jawab lelaki itu dingin.

"Kalian putus?" ada nada kepuasan dalam pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hn," lelaki tersebut menjawab dengan sorot mata tidak suka. Sepertinya lelaki jabrik di sebelahnya bahagia sekali tahu mereka sudah putus. Oh ya, dia ingat, ini kan cowok yang mendatangi Sakura. Pantas saja. Lelaki yang satu ini pasti juga tergila-gila pada Sakura yah termasuk dirinya.

"Karena kita berdua sama-sama disakiti oleh perempuan yang sama, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan makan ramen Ichiraku? Aku yang traktir! Ayolah, aku tahu rasanya patah hati..," Naruto menyikut lengan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Selagi aku memakan ramen, kau pasti menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura," tebak lelaki itu.

"Hehe.. Tidak."

"Tidak?" tanya lelaki itu tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi. Toh buat apa aku mengharapkan gadis yang tidak mungkin mencintaiku?"

"Begitu ya," lelaki tersebut mengukir sedikit senyum.

"Ayo! Sebelum _mood_ku hilang untuk mentraktirmu," Naruto berdiri diikuti lelaki tersebut yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Oh ya, kau masih ingat namaku? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Err.. Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**End of Flashback**

"Apa kau masih tidak mengingatnya? Itu perkenalan kita. Kisah berawalnya pertemanan kita. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apa secepat itu kau melupakannya? Apa hatimu tak merasa bergetar mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat. Aku merasa biasa saja. Yang aku ingat hanya... Sakura."

Tidak. Sasuke tidak berbohong. Tanpa ingatan, hatinya masih tertuju pada Sakura. Masih. Karena sekarang yang diingatnya cuma Sakura.

**Flashback**

"Hei, Sasuke! Kita bertemu lagi!" teriak suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba menusuk indra pendengarannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah malas.

"Syukurlah!"

"Hn?"

"Aku bersyukur. Sepertinya kau sudah agak melupakan Sakura."

_Please_, jangan sebut nama Sakura di depan Sasuke. Tak tahukah pemuda pirang ini betapa teririsnya hati Sasuke saat nama itu disebut?

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau mau ramen lagi?"

"Hn? Ramen? Tidak. Aku tidak suka makanan berlemak itu."

"Hh. Apa menurutmu, makanan berlemak bisa membuatmu gendut? Lihat diriku! Tak segendut bayanganmu!"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan 'hn'? Apa keluarga Uchiha tidak punya kosakata lain?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas. Ingin sekali ia perban mulut itu supaya tidak mengoceh lagi.

"Ya, ya, ternyata kau orang yang menyebalkan," keluh Naruto.

"Dan kau lebih menyebalkan," balas Sasuke.

"Dan kau-" tanpa sengaja Naruto terpleset dan tangan Sasuke menyangganya supaya tidak jatuh. Safir dan _onyx_ bertautan. Memang, sekarang mereka belum mempunyai rasa namun suatu hari nanti mereka pasti merasakannya. Perasaan terlarang yang akan membunuh jiwa mereka.

"_Dobe_," ujar Sasuke begitu Naruto berdiri seperti semula.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit membentak.

"_Dobe_," kata Sasuke dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku _Dobe_! Dasar _Teme_!" seru Naruto.

"Hah..," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Dasar _Dobe_."

"Kau menyebalkan!" seru Naruto sambil menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Dan kau lebih menyebalkan," kata Sasuke menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau lebih lebih menyebalkan!"

"Kalau begitu, kau orang paling menyebalkan."

"Kau paling paling menyebalkan!"

"Dasar _Dobe_."

"_Teme_!"

"_Dobe_."

"_Teme_! Kau _Teme_!"

Si bungsu Uchiha itu menahan bibirnya untuk mengukir senyum. Sungguh, lelaki pirang itu membuatnya geli. Suara cemprengnya, sifatnya yang tak mau kalah, wajahnya yang terbilang imut, semua itu membuat pemuda _raven_ itu ingin tertawa geli. Berdebat dengan lelaki satu ini ternyata menyenangkan. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang menggelikan itu. Oh, Uchiha... Tak sadarkah bahwa sejak saat itu kau mulai tertarik dengan lelaki Uzumaki ini? Tahukah kau, suatu hari nanti kau pasti bertekuk lutut padanya.

**End of Flashback**

"Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyebutmu _Teme_ dan kau memanggilku _Dobe_," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Ia yakin, di iris safir itu tak menyimpan kebohongan sedikit pun. Semua terasa real. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa lelaki jabrik itu berusaha membendung air mata yang hampir meleleh keluar.

"Jadi, kau masih tidak mengingatnya, _Teme_? Hehe.. Tentu saja! Amnesiamu kan permanen! Tidak bisa disembuhkan! Jadi percuma aku menceritakanmu semua itu. Kau tidak akan mengingatnya, kan?" Naruto terkekeh dengan wajah kecewa. Kekehan palsu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kekehan putus asa yang membuat dadanya sulit diajak bernafas.

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Masih tak ada rasa di hatinya. Semua rasa yang ia punya hanya untuk Sakura. Bukan pemuda di hadapannya. Bukan untuk Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

Suara pintu dijeblak terdengar. Muncul sosok bersurai merah muda mendekat ke arah Sasuke tanpa peduli akan keberadaan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kata dokter, aku amnesia," jelas Sasuke.

"K-Kau amnesia?" mata _emerald_ itu melebar.

"Ya. Dan si Naruto itu mengaku sebagai... pacarku," katanya sambil mengarahkan kepala ke arah Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah curiga. Pandangannya menampakkan ketidaksukaan.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ti-Tidak ada, Sakura," jawab Naruto sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "K-Kau salah sangka. Aku hanya menolong Sasuke. Karena kau sudah datang, aku pergi dulu," Naruto segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan kikuk. Begitu ia menutup pintunya, ia bersandar pada pintu tersebut, 'Hah.. Kenapa sulit sekali mengakui hubungan kita? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di depan Sakura?'

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengamati kepergian Naruto dengan wajah bingung, 'Kau mengaku sebagai pacarku. Tetapi mengakui hubungan kita saja kau tidak mau. Apa aku harus mempercayaimu?'

"Sasuke, jadi kau benar-benar amnesia?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di ranjang Sasuke. Matanya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Hn."

"Tapi, kau masih mengenalku?"

"Hn. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apakah benar kita sudah putus?"

Mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak lalu berubah sendu, "Y-Ya. Kita sudah putus. Tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Apa yang sudah Naruto ceritakan padamu?"

"Tidak banyak. Dia bilang kita sudah putus. Apa penyebabnya?"

Mata_ emerald_ itu tampak mengenang masa lalunya. Menyusun kata demi kata agar pemuda di hadapannya mengerti apa yang akan diutarakannya. "Karena aku.. akan dijodohkan," jawabnya berusaha tetap tegar di depan Sasuke, "Meskipun kita berpacaran, kita tidak akan menikah, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Karena itu, aku ingin kita putus," gadis itu menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan, "Tiga bulan kemudian, aku berhasil meyakinkan orangtuaku. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya lukamu terlalu dalam dan aku takut mengajakmu untuk balikan. Kau tidak pernah mengajakku bicara lagi setelah kita putus dan aku... masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang," Sakura menarik nafas lega setelah menceritakan semuanya.

"Sakura, kau tahu, aku juga mencintaimu. Amnesiaku ini membuatku tak ingat kejadian selama setahun ini. Aku yang sekarang adalah aku yang setahun lalu menjadi pacarmu," jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa benar dia pacarmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Lupakan saja dia. Yang ada sekarang hanya kau dan aku."

**XxXxXxX**

Sudah puas? Bahkan sekarang dia tidak memedulikan keberadaanmu. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanyalah gadis itu, bukan kau. Apa kau sanggup mengahadapi semua ini? Jangan sok tegar jika tidak mampu tegar. Ingat, senyum palsu hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri. Itu adalah pesanku untukmu.

**XxXxXxX**

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu berdiri di depan sekolah kekasihnya, kekasih yang telah melupakannya. Hubungan mereka belum bisa disebut putus karena salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang mengucap kata perpisahan.

"Nonton? Kau serius mengajakku nonton?" dari indra pendengarannya, terdengar suara Sakura. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Sakura yang sedang berjalan dengan mesra bersama... Sasuke. Hatinya sempat teriris namun buru-buru ia menyunggingkan senyum untuk menyapa pasangan itu.

"Hai, Sasuke! Hai, Sakura!" sapanya dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa Sakura balik sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hehe.. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Luka-lukamu sudah sembuh, _Teme_?" tanyanya dengan senyum palsu.

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu, aku muak berurusan dengan pria _gay_. Anggap kita tidak saling kenal. Kau tahu, ini sangat sulit dilogika," ucap Sasuke dan langsung membuat iris safir Naruto melebar. Hatinya tambah teriris sakit. Bahkan, tangannya sudah mengepal. Ingin sekali ia memukul Sasuke dan menyadarkan pria itu. Namun, apa daya, memukulnya tidak akan mengembalikan ingatannya, mungkin Sasuke akan terluka dan tambah membencinya.

**XxXxXxX**

Benar, kan? Rasanya dilupakan itu sakit. Apalagi dia tidak mengingatmu sebagai pacarnya. Dia hanya mengingat mantannya. Mantan yang dulu pernah menyakitinya dan kau mencoba menghapus semua rasa sakit yang menderanya. Dan sekarang pengorbananmu sia-sia. Sudah tahu rasanya, kan? Percuma kau mempertahankan senyum palsumu. Senyum itu pasti akan luruh dengan air mata yang mendera keluar. Tapi aku tahu, kau bukanlah lelaki cengeng, kau tegar.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Nanti malam, ada kencan dengan Sakura. Ia tidak boleh terlambat dan membuat gadis itu menunggu. Ia melirik meja belajarnya. Di sana, terpampang jelas tiga bingkai foto. Fotonya bersama lelaki kuning jabrik yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya. Di foto itu, ia yakin bahwa ia tersenyum tipis saat bersama lelaki itu. Apakah ia bahagia saat bersama Naruto? Apakah ia memang _gay_? Otaknya sulit melogika. Bagaimana mungkin dari Sakura beralih ke Naruto? Itu tidak masuk akal! Dia menghela nafas. Tak ingin ia singkirkan foto-foto itu. Foto-foto tersebut sudah jadi bukti bahwa ia mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja belajarnya. Dibukanya laci dan tangannya mengambil sesuatu. Fotonya dan Sakura yang terbingkai rapi. Jika ia sudah putus dengan Sakura, kenapa ia masih menyimpan foto mereka berdua? Apa... selama ini... ia menganggap Naruto sebagai pelampiasan? Matanya tertutup memikirkan semua itu. Ya, mungkin saja.

**XxXxXxX**

"Naruto, dengar! Berhentilah mengaku sebagai pacar Sasuke! Sepertinya otakmu sudah tidak waras! Kalau kau _gay_, jangan mengejar Sasuke! Cowok lain banyak! Jangan karena dia amnesia, kau memanfaatkan penyakitnya itu! Tak kusangka, Naruto, kau jadi seperti ini!" bentak Sakura setelah gadis itu memojokkan Naruto di gang sempit, "Aku kasihan padamu. Carilah wanita, Naruto! Bukan lelaki! Atau kau ingin balas dendam padaku karena aku telah menolakmu?"

Mata safir itu melebar. Bukan, dia tidak ingin balas dendam. Tak terbesit di pikirannya untuk balas dendam dengan gadis satu ini. Dengan keras, Naruto mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu, "Dengar, Sakura! Aku tidak mengada-ada. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan penolakanmu! Tanpa kau tahu, tanpa semua orang tahu, aku menjalin hubungan terlarang dengannya! Kau anggap aku tak normal! Tapi sebenarnya sebelum Sasuke amnesia, dia juga tidak normal! Dan itu semua terjadi karena kau! Kau telah menyakitinya! Dan satu lagi! Aku akan mengambil yang memang milikku! Aku akan merebut Sasuke darimu! Entah aku akan terjatuh, terinjak, terluka, aku akan berdiri lagi untuk mendapatkannya kembali!"

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dengan keras, "Asal kau tahu ya, Naruto, aku dan Sasuke memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Meskipun kita sudah berpisah, Tuhan mempersatukan kita kembali. Ya, mungkin dia pernah mencintaimu, tetapi sekarang, detik ini, dia mencintaiku! Dan jika kau berusaha merebutnya, aku akan berusaha mempertahankannya!"

**XxXxXxX**

Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke dan berharap mereka kembali seperti dulu. Naruto pun begitu. Ia juga mempunyai hak untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Sasuke masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya. Dan sekarang keduanya punya hak untuk memiliki Sasuke yang terkena amnesia.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ya ampun... Sasuke... Filmnya romantis sekali... Bagaimana kau tahu tentang film itu?" celoteh Sakura begitu keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Hn. Aku tahu dari jejaring sosial. Aku senang kau menyukai filmnya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau sering membuka jejaring sosialmu?"

"Hn. Mungkin aku bisa ingat kejadian selama setahun ini."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tahu film itu dari PM Naruto yang mengajaknya nonton film. Mulai dari email, facebook, bahkan twitter, banyak sekali nama Naruto di sana dan mereka hm, bisa dibilang cukup mesra. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar? Mereka pernah berhubungan semesra itu? Tapi.. foto di laci meja belajarnya...

"_Teme_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri pasangan yang sedang berkencan itu.

"Ah, Naruto, kau tahu, kita habis nonton film Kimi ni Todoke loh..," cetus Sakura pada Naruto dengan senyum mengembang. Tangannya menggampit lengan Sasuke dengan mesra. Entah dia sengaja atau tidak, tetapi hal itu telah membuat Naruto cemburu. Kimi ni Todoke? Itu kan film yang mereka tonton sebelum Sasuke kecelakaan... Tubuh Naruto langsung lemas. Film yang mereka tonton bersama, momen-momen itu, Sasuke tak mengingatnya. Lelaki itu malah menawari Sakura nonton film itu dan sekarang di ingatan Sasuke hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura yang menonton film Kimi ni Todoke. Bukan Sasuke dan Naruto.

**XxXxXxX**

"_Te_-_Teme_?" Naruto kaget begitu didapatinya Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya lelaki _raven_ itu.

"Ti-Tidak sama sekali. Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Paling tidak, persilakan aku masuk."

"Si-Silakan masuk," Naruto mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke duduk di sofa Naruto. Mata _onyx_nya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Di mana orangtuamu?" tanyanya langsung ke mata safir Naruto.

"Hehe.. Mereka sudah tiada," jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh."

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Tolong, ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu," mata _onyx_ itu seolah mengunci mata safir. Masuk ke dalam lembah biru itu, mencoba mencari kebenaran yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Tadi malam, ia berpikir keras dan menyusun semua secara logika. Ia harus tahu alasan kenapa dirinya bisa menyukai lelaki cempreng yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya.

"Hm... Alasanmu menyukaiku? Kau tidak punya alasan, _Teme_. Kau menyukaiku tanpa alasan dan kurasa alasan itu sudah cukup."

**Flashback**

"_Teme_, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Hn. Memang kenapa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan dan kurasa alasan itu sudah cukup."

"_Teme_... Kau tahu, itu so sweet... Kau mencintaiku tanpa alasan dan kurasa alasan itu sudah cukup."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku, _Dobe_?"

"Aku mencintaimu karena itulah kau. Kau yang menjadi dirimu sendiri adalah yang kucintai. Kau ya kau! Bukan orang lain."

"Kau tidak berubah," Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hehe..."

**End of Flashback**

"Menggelikan. Hubungan kita sepertinya menyenangkan. Apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siap!" Naruto merasa bahagia. Apakah ini pertanda baik?

_Skip_

"Hah... Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memasuki kamar ini?" Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke sambil membentangkan tangannya lalu duduk di tempat tidur.

Sasuke menutup pintu sambil mengamati tingkah Naruto.

"_Teme_, kau masih menyimpan foto kita?" tanya Naruto begitu matanya menangkap foto yang tertata rapi di meja belajar Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau masih mengingat kejadian di foto itu?" Sasuke mendekati meja belajarnya diikuti Naruto.

"Ini foto kita saat liburan di pantai, ini saat di taman bermain, dan ini saat kita pulang sekolah bersama. Hehe.. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Aku senang kau mengingatnya. Lalu," Sasuke membuka laci dan mengeluarkan satu foto, "Bagaimana dengan ini? Apa aku pernah menceritakannya padamu?" ya, itu foto antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Ya," kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan dikeluarkannya foto Sakura, "Kita pernah berencana membakar foto ini bersama. Ini sebenarnya permintaanku. Kau sampai mencari foto-foto Sakura yang telah kau buang. Dan yang tersisa hanya foto ini."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana aku yang dulu bisa mencintaimu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya, mencintaimu memang tanpa alasan. Dan aku ingin memulainya dari awal. Mungkin di ingatanku, pertemuan pertama kita adalah saat di rumah sakit dan kau mengaku sebagai pacarku. Mungkin aku pernah menyakitimu, tetapi aku ingin memulainya dari awal, bersamamu."

"Benarkah, _Teme_?" Naruto langsung memeluk orang di hadapannya saat ini. Betapa senang hatinya akhirnya Sasuke mau menerimanya kembali.

"_Dobe_," ucap Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa hari Naruto tak mendengar Sasuke menyebut kata itu. Ejekan sayang yang hanya ditujukan Sasuke padanya.

_Skip_

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjelaskan pada Sakura tentang semua ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membakar foto Sakura di pinggir sungai.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Dia pasti mengerti. Dia wanita yang baik," Sasuke mengamati foto Sakura yang perlahan-lahan terbakar.

"Ya, dia gadis yang baik. Kalau dia bukan gadis yang baik, mana mungkin kita berdua pernah mencintainya, kan?" sekarang foto Sakura sudah menjadi abu. Abu yang dibuang ke laut bersama dengan kenangan mereka akan gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Kau adalah jodohku, _Teme_. Tanpa ingatan, kau pasti akan kembali lagi padaku."

"Ya, kau telah berjuang untuk mendapatkanku, _Dobe_. Lalu, kenapa di rumah sakit kau tidak mau mengakui hubungan kita di depan Sakura?"

"Itu karena aku takut. Aku takut Sakura menganggapku _gay_. Tetapi sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak peduli."

"Hn. Tetaplah bersamaku, _Dobe_."

"Tentu saja, _Teme_! Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa berubah pikiran? Maksudku, kenapa kau lebih memilihku dibanding Sakura?"

"Kau penasaran?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Sasuke hampir tertawa geli dibuatnya, "Aku melihat semuanya. Barang-barangku, kalender, jejaring sosial, semuanya selalu ada namamu di sana. Bahkan aku sampai bertanya pada _Baka aniki_, dan katanya kita berdua memang dekat. Yah, aku tahu, Sakura adalah masa lalu dan kau adalah masa depan. Mengulang kesalahan dua kali pasti akan membuatku lebih sakit, kan?"

"_Teme_... Penjelasanmu mebuatku terharu."

"Mau ramen? Kali ini aku yang traktir."

"Hehe... Siap! Ayo kita ke kedai ramen Ichiraku...!"

"Satu porsi saja ya?"

"DUA!"

"Satu."

"_Teme_...!"

"_Dobe_."

"Pokoknya dua atau kita putus!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"_Teme_...!"

"Sakura masih mau menerimaku!"

"Dasar _Teme_! Iya, satu.."

"Kau lucu, Dobe."

"Aku bukan badut!"

"Hn."

**XxXxXxX**

Sekarang, kau bahagia, kan? Tanpa ingatan, dia masih mau menerimamu. Ingatan mungkin sudah dihapus, tetapi benda-benda saat kalian bersama, masih tersisa, kan, untuk dijadikan bukti kebersamaan kalian.

**End**

Fic gaje yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran...! Mengabaikan fic yang lain hanya untuk membuat fic ini...! Semoga kalian suka... Entah feelnya kerasa atau nggak, yang penting aku dah berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Kalau aku jadi Naruto, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyadarkannya.


End file.
